


【进刚】夜海

by FrancesBonnefeuille



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille
Summary: ——他只是第一次体会到死亡并非未知之事，至少在脆弱的不知道什么时候就会戛然而止的生命尽头，诗岛刚会等待着他。
Relationships: Shijima Gou/Tomari Shinnosuke, 进刚
Kudos: 4





	【进刚】夜海

**Author's Note:**

> Attention:  
> 1.诗岛刚吸血鬼，泊进之介普通人设定，其余参照原作。  
> 2.部分灵感来源于电影夜访吸血鬼和音乐剧吸血鬼之舞。  
> 3.弃权声明：所有角色归假面骑士Drive导演及编剧所有。

那一切是如何开始的大概并不可考，要让泊进之介来描述约摸也只会用上「突然间地」「就是那样」一类模棱两可的含糊其词。而诗岛刚会一笑了之，骄傲地宣布说进哥显然是为我的魅力而折服。那是否是出于玩笑的无稽之谈更加深陷于过去隐绰的迷雾中，但，唯一能够确定的是，当泊进之介第一次听见他的搭档诗岛雾子带着欣喜和期盼提起她的弟弟即将从大洋彼岸的那个国度归来时，他绝不曾想到——哪怕动用上最狂野的想象力——那个在诗岛雾子口中反复重复而日易清晰的形象会是那样的身份，更不曾预知他会在某一日真真切切地接近那过于虚无莫测而让尘世众人惧于想象的——永生。

倘若要将故事的时针拨转回最初与分针重合的那一刻，旁观者就能轻而易举地、甚至带点失望地发现泊进之介与诗岛刚的初次见面并不轰轰烈烈，平淡得就像每个人在一生中都会拥有无数次的与另一个陌生人的初遇。就算是出于诗岛雾子的关系这场初见看似比一般的见面要亲昵那么一点儿——第一次见面就被称呼为「进哥」对泊进之介来说确实有点太过了——但除此之外便是老生常谈的泛泛之语。诗岛刚的活泼和那毫不掩饰的时刻存在着的恶作剧心思的确为泊进之介深陷于谜案和报告中的生活带来了一丝新鲜气息，但也仅限于此：刑警和摄影师，这两个截然不同的身份从任何方面听起来都不像会有所关联，更别提泊进之介对诗岛刚深受浸染的属于年轻一代的流行文化一无所知——那也并不能完全责怪他，谁让工作和对车的喜爱就占据了他生活的全部呢？

当然，如果那样的常态一直持续下去，这个故事也就不再有被讲述的必要。所以在一切发生后那句形容必须得到浓墨重彩的一笔更改，在「他生活的全部」里再添加上一部分：「诗岛刚」。

泊进之介发现异常的契机不过是一个普通的加班赶报告的夜晚。他一直在警局滞留到十二点，带着一身倦意开车穿过一条窄巷时听见黑暗中传来一声尖利的猫叫，不像仅仅受到惊吓，倒更像濒死的留言。他感到心脏沉沉地一跳，停下车掏出手枪小心摸进黑暗中。借着巷口昏黄的路灯他看清不远处正蹲着一个白色身影，而后那个身影站起来，毫无防备地转过身——那是诗岛刚，唇角还沾着一抹秾艳血红、怀里抱着一只已经失去生机的白猫的，诗岛刚。对方显然没预料到他的出现，在黑黝黝的枪口下睁大了眼睛；下一瞬泊进之介就感到手腕被捉住了，诗岛刚不知什么时候出现在了他的身后，紧贴着他的身体靠在耳畔低语：“不要浪费一颗子弹，进哥。”

泊进之介后来如何回忆起来都感叹于自己的勇气，在那样显然不似常人的诗岛刚面前也还维持住了镇定甚至跟随对方回了他的公寓。大多数人在提到吸血鬼时都津津乐道于他们俊美又青春常驻的容颜、诡谲强大的能力和那轻而易举蛊惑人心的魅力，对于这类经久不衰的流言诗岛刚仅仅对最后一项嗤之以鼻，至少正如泊进之介发现他的那天夜晚他向泊进之介讲述的那样，尽管他被转换为吸血鬼的时日还不长——对于那缘由和过程他始终持保密主义——但他绝非以诱惑他人从而吸食人血为生的那类吸血鬼。他以某种泊进之介难以想象的惊人毅力抵抗住了从人类动脉汲取新鲜血液的冲动，宁可退却以动物血液满足最基础的生理需求。好在他也并非苛刻于口感和摄入鲜血带来的满足感的人，一旦饥饿感得到稍许充实，他就又能活蹦乱跳起来。如果不是亲眼见到诗岛刚公寓里厚重的不透一丝光线的窗帘，泊进之介甚至很难将他和吸血鬼的形象联系在一起——他太明亮，太灼烈，这样的特质应该存在于冰冷的、游走于死亡之中的生物身上吗？他是否也会在某些时刻为自己成为这样矛盾的存在而痛苦，明白自己将终生注目着明亮日光而再不敢靠近半分？泊进之介从他那里得不到答案，但或许他也并不希望诗岛刚给出某类回答；他在诗岛刚在那晚给予他毫无保留的信任的那一刻就已经自然而然成为诗岛刚宿命的分担，也包括那些矛盾和痛苦，他将它们一并揽拥入怀。

由此他们在后来成为恋人似乎就是无足轻重而理所当然的事了：诗岛刚甚至没有将自己成为吸血鬼的事告诉诗岛雾子，仅仅将他日夜颠倒的作息解释为他在准备一场城市夜景和漫漫星河的大型摄影展；而唯独与他共享那不为人知秘密的泊进之介在他的事上显出越来越多的关心，待到泊进之介终于发现自己过度在意的异常时诗岛刚似是顺其自然地提出了成为恋人的请求。那究竟该称作顺其自然还是蓄谋已久泊进之介不得而知，他并不太介意在这方面再小小地纵容退让一下，默许少年人用那些精心准备又故作无意的小计俩争取一隙欲擒故纵的亲昵；他只是讲不出一个具体心动的日期，地点，又或者事件——也许是诗岛刚某一次在天台上迎风张开双臂，像下一刻就要扑飞而去的白鸟时吗？也许是诗岛刚某一夜点起旧式烛台放在钢琴上，边弹边唱Auld Lang Syne时吗？又或者只是像他唯一能给出的描述那样，突然间地，他们的关系就那样改变了。

不过和吸血鬼谈恋爱与和人类谈恋爱之间的差距倒也并非难以跨越的巨大鸿沟，尤其对于诗岛刚这样绝非典型的吸血鬼来讲。他甚至不愿意给自己找一副棺材，大多时候赖在泊进之介的床上、沙发上、书房地板上，一切在白日能躲避开阳光的地方他都无所谓当做卧榻，而当泊进之介下班回来时他就像个普通的等待伴侣回家的恋人那样在门锁声转动之时就已经准备好要扑入对方怀中。倘若忽略掉他不时故意留在唇角、而后被泊进之介轻缓拭去的鲜血痕迹，以及笑起来那过于尖利的虎牙的话，大约让任何人看见都不会猜测到这对情侣间某一方身份的异常。泊进之介只是偶尔会觉得诗岛刚对身体接触有着超乎寻常的喜好——也许是出于他天生的趋光趋热性，他热衷于以一切可能方式与泊进之介身体相贴，经常像什么毛绒绒的小动物那样贴挤入泊进之介怀中，蛮横霸道又小心翼翼地汲取人类恋人身体上他不再拥有的温热温度。泊进之介也就纵容他，满足他隔三差五凑上来讨的吻，在他做饭时像个大型挂件一样附在他背上的行为，或者在他们只开一盏落地灯看电影时赖在他怀中嚼爆米花的习惯。那爆米花究竟是焦糖味还是海盐味对诗岛刚来说并无意义，他重复咀嚼的动作不过继承于还是人类时的喜好；就好像他也会买可乐回来塞在冰箱里，只是为了想要恶作剧时开一罐往里面丢各色水果味的曼妥思。

诗岛刚确实喜欢看电影，唯独在荧幕面前他能够无所畏惧地直视那里面的阳光，那些阳光是生动的、流转的，不同于摄影作品里被凝固的光芒。他有时能够一个人对着一部枯燥无味的纪录片一连看上好几个小时，仅仅为了摄录进去的变幻无穷的黎明和地平线上缓缓蔓延出的曙光。他只是从不拉着泊进之介那样做。他们在夜晚分享过很多不同种类的电影，其类型丰富于能构建出一部电影史，诗岛刚对于吸血鬼的题材毫无惯有的评头论足之意，顶多在泊进之介开玩笑问「真的会那样吗」的时候不置可否一笑了之。他有一段时间热衷于选择好莱坞上个世纪的经典影片，在看了不起的盖茨比时躺在泊进之介怀里玩笑般地说如果他早被转换成吸血鬼几十年说不定还有机会参演当个黛西参加的舞会上的群众演员。泊进之介想象了一下那副场景，觉得他那不逝的青春容颜同时出现在身旁和老旧电影的荧幕上大概会有点惊吓。但从某种角度上来说，泊进之介在心底缓缓补充，诗岛刚又确实适合美国的那个黄金年代，他像美国梦的聚合，像轻佻又浪漫的黛西，携带着加州海岸澎湃的日光扑面而来，成为一种纸醉金迷的、遥远又近在咫尺的回忆。诗岛刚自然不知道他在想什么，影片换成黑白的卡萨布兰卡后他轻声哼唱着后来同样著名的同名歌曲，用仿佛刻意带点沙哑的声线来来回回重复"I fell in love with you, watching Casablanca"，在瑞克最后一次说出"Here’s looking at you, kid"时以气音漫不经心凑在泊进之介耳边唱"But a kiss is not a kiss without your sigh, please come back to me in Casablanca"。他尾音挑得轻松又挠人，几乎勾出泊进之介耳内的酥麻感，泊进之介只能从善如流地去给他一个吻，感到在自己唇下得意轻笑的仿佛已经不只是作为「诗岛刚」的诗岛刚，而是王尔德的情人里骄纵的波西，魂断威尼斯里绝美的塔其奥，那些被赋予青春和激情的少年形象毫无罅隙地与他重合，在他身上绽放出令人颤栗的生命力。

而现在诗岛刚坐在他腿上，面上挂着一个威尼斯式的白色镂空雕花面具，身上仅仅穿着泊进之介上班时必穿的白色衬衫，过长的下摆垂下来遮挡住了他白皙的腿根。不知什么时候被他从古董市场里淘来的鎏金枝状烛台已经点燃，繁复的花纹上跳跃着星点金光；他居高临下地打量着泊进之介，面具后的眸子看不出他的神情。泊进之介条件反射地伸手去环住他的腰，一面又想他今晚演的哪一出——长久相处下来他对诗岛刚的那份表演欲已经有过于充足的认知——也许是十八世纪的化装舞会吗？那他就不该穿成这幅模样，而应该用带花边的华丽衬衣和带刺绣的巴洛克式外套将自己包裹起来，他会看起来的的确确像欧洲哪个边缘却注重礼节的小国的小王子。泊进之介还没想完，诗岛刚已经伸出手坚决地将他的手臂推开，他后坐了一点儿，从面具后发出一声模糊低笑，抬手绕了三圈做出花哨的舞台致礼手势，随即将手臂纾尊降贵地落上泊进之介的肩膀，比起邀舞倒更像为他的骑士加冕。在对方炽热目光的迎接下他不紧不慢移开了面具，俯身下去可有可无地在泊进之介唇上落下一吻，又贴着对方的唇瓣模糊低声呢喃。

"...Come, open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind.*"

仿佛有宏大的夜韵乐章从泊进之介耳畔响起，他奇妙地领会到了某种诗岛刚式意味十足的暗示。诗岛刚单手握着面具向他仰起头来，半身陷在烛光无从触及的阴影里，好像泊进之介才是嗜血的那一个。泊进之介伸手去握住了他那只仍旧带着少年感的骨节分明的手腕，迎身上去在他毫不顾忌暴露出来的脖颈上留下一连串斑驳吻痕。诗岛刚的喘息逐渐急促起来，但他不怎么介意泊进之介再用力些，真正咬伤他也没关系。吸血鬼的自愈能力强到从来让那些吻痕撑不到第二天早晨，也总是让他觉出某种无来由的怒气。他近乎是急迫地渴望着泊进之介能给他留下点什么印记，宣扬无声中的占有，将他享受了太久的自由和随心所欲都拿去，换成由爱滋生而来的阴暗欲望所造就的枷锁。为此他总是毫无保留敞开自身，任由甚至是引导着长辈去往欲望汪洋的深处探寻；泊进之介有时候甚至不得不感叹他不像来自于黑夜，更像是欲望的具象化，像是情欲Eros本身。而此刻这本该拿着金箭的爱神松开手上的面具让它跌入柔软床褥，在泊进之介绵密的亲吻下气喘吁吁，眸子里溢起明亮又狡黠的笑意。他漫不经心地去解泊进之介的衬衫领扣，在泊进之介镜像般同样解开他领口第一颗扣子时蓦然出声：“我穿这件衬衫看起来怎么样，进哥——？”

泊进之介在回答前耳后先为他那意有所指拖长的尾音显出抹不大明显的晕红，诗岛刚压着腰咬住他的耳垂在齿间碾磨，泄出带炙热气息的调侃般笑音。“……很好看。”泊进之介还是将不作伪的赞美之词说出声，心思却显然没在那个中规中矩的评价上。诗岛刚意味不明地拖了声长音的“啊”，在泊进之介又解开他两颗扣子时迅速而熟练地一把抽掉了对方的皮带，接着身体就要向后退去——泊进之介很清楚接下来会发生什么，诗岛刚会收起尖牙趴在他的腿上舔舐他已经半勃的性器，甚至在他释放在他口中后毫无所谓地、有时还要特意向他展示地将那些白浊吞咽下去，得意得好像他刚咽下去的是最新鲜的血液。但泊进之介按住了他，诗岛刚因他这出乎意料的举动而投去一记迷惑的注视，泊进之介环上了他被衬衫包裹着的劲瘦腰肢，声调还放柔几分。“让我来。”

这确实在诗岛刚的剧本外了。他还没来得及在被打乱的节奏中重拾以往那游刃有余的模样，泊进之介已经翻身将两人的位置对调过来，隔着衬衫在他的乳尖留下湿润吮吻。诗岛刚发出模糊的鼻音，挺起胸膛想要把自己往泊进之介的口中送，泊进之介的吻却又向下蔓延，滑过他柔韧的小腹，轻缓地落在衬衫边角遮盖的性器上。诗岛刚差点为那布料在那一刻传来的清晰触感弹起来，而泊进之介撩开了他的衬衫下摆，舌尖已经湿热地划过了他半勃性器柱身。“进、进哥……”诗岛刚罕有地慌乱，一只手臂搭过眼眸想要遮住视线又忍不住从缝隙中悄悄打量这淫靡景象，眸底的血红色缓缓覆盖上来，近乎淹没了那常有的焦糖色。欲求与对快感的向往他从没在泊进之介面前掩饰过，吸血鬼本来也是深陷欲望深壑的种族，只是他从没想过要泊进之介这样做，这样——他咬住了下唇，感到泊进之介还伸手固定住了他颤抖的腰肢；泊进之介舔舐着他的性器的舌头、包裹住欲望的口腔和压在他侧腰的带茧手掌都太灼热了，热得像日光一样要把他烧起来。他自喉间发出颤音，强忍住挺腰向泊进之介口中送得更深的冲动，却又因无所适从的快感并拢双腿，泊进之介不得不还腾出一只手来紧紧按住他大腿内侧。“原来刚会这么舒服吗？”泊进之介又亲吻了一下他的性器顶端，不大清晰地问。“进哥不、不知道吗……”诗岛刚断断续续说完一个混合着喘息的句子，觉出泊进之介把他的大腿分得更开——他竟然不甚熟练地做了一记深喉，近乎将诗岛刚的性器吞入整根。诗岛刚终于放出一声不再压制的呻吟，感到性器在高热包裹下涨硬得厉害，他想伸手把泊进之介拉起来，又被泊进之介划过内阴的手指制止了动作。这样就好。他在心里低声说。手指的触感在他再熟悉不过的范围中，只是不要……但他又一次失去对性事的主控权，泊进之介的手指压上后穴边缘时他的舌头令诗岛刚惊恐地沿着先前手指的轨迹移动，缓慢舔过他的囊袋和内阴。诗岛刚蓦然夹紧了双腿，最敏感的地方传来的湿热滑腻的感觉让他快要疯掉了。“……我不会和你接吻的。”他咬着牙恶狠狠威胁泊进之介，苍白面上涌起的大片潮红显得毫无说服力。这次轮到泊进之介笑出声来，终于从诗岛刚双腿间起身几分将手指插入他的口腔内翻搅，诗岛刚含着他的手指黏黏糊糊舔弄，一面还要发出七零八落的音节。泊进之介略微抽出一节被诗岛刚舔得湿淋淋的手指，俯过去低声问，“说什么？”

“……床头有润滑剂，进—哥—哥。”

小孩血红着眼眸咬重每个称呼音节的模样倒还有那么点想要吃掉他的意思，泊进之介为诗岛刚那恼羞成怒的模样好笑地想，不过他并不会为此感到任何害怕。而此刻提及润滑剂的存在也显得毫无必要了，泊进之介就着被唾液沾湿的手指去开拓他的后穴，而诗岛刚配合地将腰抬高让他的手指进得更深，在泊进之介压上腺体屈指碾磨时不加掩饰地呻吟，光裸的小腿蹭着泊进之介的侧腰无声催促他略过这些繁琐的步骤直接进来。他确实不怕疼，有的时候甚至刻意去追求疼痛，好像那样就能更加明显地让他感受到自己的真实存在。只是泊进之介不那么舍得让他疼痛，尽管诗岛刚已经开始急躁地拉下他的身体在前胸留下煽风点火的吮吻，他还是直到三根手指能全然进入后才从温热的穴内抽出。诗岛刚发出一声不怎么满意的低哼，压着泊进之介的肩膀蓦然又翻身压上了他的身体，略略将下身抬高让泊进之介尺寸凛然的性器抵上他的后穴，然后他就直白地、不加犹豫地用力坐了下去。泊进之介险些被他吓一跳，匆忙去扶住他的侧腰免得他把自己逼得太狠；那一下直接逼出了诗岛刚眼眶里的水光，晃荡在血红的眼眸里漂亮得像鸽血石。只是泊进之介无暇去顾及他的眼睛，在听见诗岛刚吃痛的低低喘息声后他近乎是带了点责备地掐着对方的下颚在唇瓣上咬了一口，“那么着急做什么，刚。”

他松开手让诗岛刚将剩下那点也全然吃进，在诗岛刚低于常人的体温包裹和故作委屈的呻吟中靠在他耳畔低语，“我不会踩刹车的。”

泊进之介确实言出必行。他坐起身来将诗岛刚全然禁锢于怀中，性器一下比一下用力地往上顶，让诗岛刚几乎要环不住他的肩颈。诗岛刚在他一次次碾过腺体又撞入深处带来的激烈快感中尝到眼底水光落下来的那点止不住的湿润感，只能一声声叫着进哥，被顶得七零八碎的带着命令语气的祈使句卡在喉中，说不清是想让泊进之介再快一点还是放缓些速度，对于泊进之介在这方面的体力他向来无所置喙余地。泊进之介还好心握上了他顶出白衬衫的涨硬性器抚慰，掌上的枪茧反复磨过娇嫩顶端，前后冲撞而来的情欲矛盾又奇异地融合在一起，将诗岛刚往高潮的浪尖上推。诗岛刚近乎带上哭腔地拔高了喘息音调，在被欲望浪潮蓦然拍击入底的时候重重咬上了泊进之介的肩膀——他在泊进之介的手中释放了出来，后穴随之绞紧了泊进之介的性器，内壁热情地吸吮附拥像是已经记忆住那性器的形状，只是泊进之介被迫从诗岛刚高潮后的身体带来的更大刺激中抽离出几分神智——他闻见了清晰而并不陌生的血腥味。

诗岛刚已经放开了他的肩膀，望着那一圈印在肉体上的带血牙印怔神。他的眼圈还在高潮的余韵里泛红，血色眼眸在烛光中忽明忽暗。泊进之介大概能够想象他此刻在怎样和自己的本能奋力斗争，正想说出某个他思虑已久最终下定决心的抉择，却在第一个“刚”的音节出口时被诗岛刚的一根手指拦下，诗岛刚轻轻说了一声“嘘”。他好像一瞬间就从那种挣扎中清醒过来了，灵活舌尖飞快舔去泊进之介伤口周围的血液，泊进之介惊奇地看见那伤口在飞速愈合。“吸血鬼的唾液有那么点治愈能力。”诗岛刚淡淡回答他尚未出口的问题，又抬起头来，眸里是泊进之介再熟悉不过的流光般狡黠笑意，“进哥想不想再爽一点？”

泊进之介有那么一瞬间不是很想知道诗岛刚究竟想要做些什么，而诗岛刚只是带着点恶作剧式的笑去亲吻他的脖颈，一点一点挨近动脉位置。他冰冷的獠牙贴上脆弱皮肤时泊进之介几乎要心脏停跳，而诗岛刚没给他更长的时间反应，牙尖果断地刺破了血管让鲜血流入口中。泊进之介还没来得及发出痛呼就感到了眩晕，而在那阵昏沉过后迎上来的竟然是一种奇异的他从未体验过的快感，他在那快感闪电般由脊椎劈下时模糊地想起了被吸血鬼吸血会有感觉的传言。“真的很爽吗？”诗岛刚感到楔在体内的性器又胀大一圈，微妙地挑了挑眉，舌尖舔过伤口止住血液，故意收紧后穴将性器缠紧，“比我还能让进哥爽？”

泊进之介又觉得好笑，不知道他在和自己的本能带来的反应较什么劲。他索性拉下诗岛刚的脖颈就着他口中残留的血腥味和他接吻，诗岛刚变本加厉缠上他的舌头用力吸吮。他又自己动了起来，好像根本没有过不应期，坐在泊进之介身上上下吞吃着坚硬肉刃，配合着泊进之介挺腰的动作撞击出旖旎而暧昧的水声。他将泊进之介的唇角磕破了，就着那一处小伤口亲吻般小口吮吸着血液，被吸血的快感和诗岛刚热情挽留着侵入者的后穴带来的刺激叠加成涌向泊进之介小腹的热流，泊进之介能够听见自己越来越重的喘息，而诗岛刚还故意贴着他的唇瓣用着气音呻吟，“再多一点，进哥……我想要……”泊进之介从善如流大开大合向着他的腺体冲撞，诗岛刚在直白情欲中毫无抵抗地再次勃起，性器顶端的清液擦挂上泊进之介的腹部。泊进之介带着唇角的鲜血仰起头去亲吻诗岛刚下眼睑的两颗因苍白肌肤而显得分明又被泪水浸透的小痣，在诗岛刚下意识阖上血红眼眸时以高热舌尖轻缓舔舐过他的眼皮，感受到诗岛刚的眼睛在他的舌尖下小幅颤抖。对方倒没有丝毫阻止他的意思，只是抓住了他的手腕想往自己的小腹拉。“这次不要，”泊进之介反手扣入了诗岛刚的五指缝隙，不容置疑地将他的手固定在了腰侧，“刚自己也可以的吧？”诗岛刚蓦然睁大了眼睛，为他含糊话语中的那层含义喘出几声温热而紊乱的喘息，难以置信地笑了起来，“我还真不知道……进哥学到了些什么。”他直视着泊进之介同样充斥着深邃情欲的眼眸，在交错升温的呼吸间断续说完一句话，另手默认般重新搭上他伤口新愈的肩膀，低声地、半是兴奋半是期待地续上，“……那就按进哥喜欢的方式来。”

他又一次像是欲望的化身了。那些不加压抑的呻吟和凌乱不稳的低喘，无所保留敞开的身体和唇齿间交融的鲜血，化作感官刺激的惊涛翻滚于纠缠的身体间。诗岛刚快要失去最后一点维持着自己身体起伏的力气，喑哑着嗓音叫出「进」的音节就又被拉入另一个全新热吻。他止住了泊进之介唇角的伤口，分辨不出泊进之介此刻被情欲灼红的面颊上是否已经快要浮起失血带来的苍白；不过他也无暇顾及了，最后一波欲望的浪潮已经袭来，无声又磅礴地席卷过一切——他如泊进之介愿地在毫无抚慰的情况下被操射出来，借着高潮收紧的身体将对方同样释放出的白浊留在体内，从泊进之介身上翻下来倒入床褥时还流出少许，在对方大腿上滑出一道湿润水痕。泊进之介伸手去抚摸他汗湿的栗发，得到他几声懒洋洋的低哼。他眸中的血红逐渐褪去，微张的红润双唇和露出来的獠牙上却还残存着星点血迹。诗岛刚维持着那个姿势平稳了一会儿呼吸，找回自己说话的声音后半是沙哑半是带着饱食后的饕足问，“进哥之前……是想说什么吧。”

“啊对，我并不介意……”

泊进之介深深注视着诗岛刚跳跃着烛光和阴影的眼眸，语调平稳又和缓，好像日光下奔袭已久的波浪终归夜海，沉没于一片温和又冷寂的浩瀚黑暗中。“……被你转化成吸血鬼。”

诗岛刚惊诧地、无声地笑了起来，他半坐起身伸手不带一丝情欲地去摩挲过泊进之介的脸颊，略显阴冷低温的手指温柔地按压过唇角先前留伤的位置，再落向他下颚处那颗明显的痣。他移开了手指换成舌头亲密地贴上去舔舐，进而含住泊进之介的下唇模糊低语，“就算进哥能够做出这样的决定，我也不会那样做。”

他松开了唇舌的桎梏，面上带着某种从无限自由中解脱的欣悦；随即他用力环住了泊进之介，像是要将自己融入对方的身体，以身作船载他驶出那片荒芜得仅剩黑夜的永生之洋。“我不要你和我一起承担漫长生命带来的痛苦，”他缓慢地誓言般地在泊进之介肩上开口，尾调又挂上了向来漫不经心的轻佻，“如果什么时候进哥真的必须离开这个世界了……我会很高兴再迎接一次阳光。”

泊进之介眨了眨眼，回抱住了诗岛刚。他知道再说什么都是无用，诗岛刚总是固执于他自己做下的抉择；他只是第一次体会到死亡并非未知之事，至少在脆弱的不知道什么时候就会戛然而止的生命尽头，诗岛刚会等待着他。

“那就如此吧。**”

**Author's Note:**

> *出自歌剧魅影中"The Music of the Night"的歌词，下一句为 "In this darkness that you know you cannot fight"，有一定的暗示意味。  
> **如果用英文来写的话就是"Then let it be," 但考虑到泊进之介大概不至于用英文来表达，只能退而求其次地用了翻译，希望没有减少那份我想表达的意思。


End file.
